Fatal Kiss
by Lamia22
Summary: Nous connaissons tous l'histoire du scientifique wraith qui menait des expériences sur des humains, par exemple l'expérience qui a mal tourné et qui à donné à des humains les capacités psychiques des wraiths (comme pour Teyla). Mais était-ce réellement sa seule expérience? N'en aurait-il pas fait d'autres encore inconnu de tous? et quel étaient ses réelles motivations?
1. Mystère

**Bonjours tout le monde. Je reviens après une absence de presque 4 mois, ce que je déplore sincèrement. Alors...petits renseignements : **

**premièrement : je maintient fermement que je finirais ma 1ere fiction un jour, ce qui ce passe c'est que je suis en manque totale d'inspiration pour ma 1ere fic et que cela fait très longtemps que je voulais écrire celle que vous allez lire. Je m'étais fais la promesse de finir la 1ere fic avant d'en faire une autre, mais compte tenu des circonstances j'ai décidé de mettre ma 1ere fiction en pause pour faire le point. **

**Deuxièmement : en ce qui concerne cette nouvelle histoire, quelques précisions s'imposent^^**

**Ce n'est pas pour raconter directement l'histoire, mais j'ai réutilisé le personnage de Elisa (l'héroïne de ma 1ere fic) Elle aura évidemment un autre nom, mais elle gardera à peu près le même caractère et le même physique que dans la première fic. (Navrée je suis éperdument amoureuse de ce personnage). Ensuite il y aura aussi le personnage de Steve ( ma plus grande source d'inspiration^^) cette histoire est en quelque sorte une autre version de leur histoire à tout les deux, mais plus complexe et beaucoup plus travaillée et recherchée. **

**Troisièmement : L'histoire se déroule environ 5 000 ans avant l'arrivée de Sheppard et de son équipe dans la galaxie de Pégase, je ne ferais donc pas mention d'Atlantis dans cette fiction. Je classe également cette fiction dans la catégorie M pour son côté mature que se soit d'ordre violent ou sexuel. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. **

**PS : Je sais que c'est Sheppard qui baptisera le wraith ''Steve'' mais d'un point de vue technique je vais continuer à lui donner ce nom tout au long de l'histoire. (Merci de votre compréhension). Et tout les dialogues mis entre *...* signifie qu'il s'agit d'une autre langue.**

**Bon maintenant je vais vous laisser tranquille et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Galaxie de Pégase...galaxie où vivent un grand nombre d'êtres humains. Chacun appartenant à un peuple ayant sa propre histoire, ses propres coutumes, mais tous on en commun la même croyance : Celle des grands et sages Lantiens.

Mais tous on également en commun la même peur : La peur des wraiths ! Les maîtres de la galaxie de Pégase.

Les différents mondes vivaient sous la domination de ces créatures impitoyables ! Et ce depuis de nombreux millénaires maintenant.

_Quelques par en orbite près d'une planète _se trouvait l'un des nombreux vaisseaux ruches qui parcouraient la galaxie de Pégase. Parmi tout ses occupants, un wraith marchait d'un pas gracieux et félin vers les quartiers de sa reine. Son élégant uniforme de cuir noir témoignait de son grade et de sa position au sein de la ruche, il s'agissait d'un Commandant. Sa longue et lisse chevelure blanche volait doucement derrière lui à mesure que ses pas accéléraient, ses cheveux étaient attachés en demi-queue à l'arrière de son crâne ainsi que deux longue tresses de chaque côtés de son visage. Il portait également un bouc en deux longues mèches, ces deux mèches étaient recouvertes de fils argenté sur une partie de leur longueur, avec quelques perles ici et là, partant de dessous sa bouche aux lèvres fines et bien dessinées. Il y avait sur son visage une expression d'arrogance et de suffisance à peine voilé, mais qui ne gâchait en rien la beauté de ses traits aristocratiques. Il avait de beaux yeux dorés, lesquels brillaient de temps à autre d'une lueur malveillante. Un nez fin et droit, ainsi que de hautes pommettes et des joues creusées.

Il continua son chemin, la tête haute, sans prêter le moindre regard aux autres wraiths, ainsi qu'a certain adorateurs. Il semblait au-dessus de tout.

Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte des quartiers de sa reine, il attendit d'abord qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation d'entrée, il attendit peu de temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et il pénétra lentement dans la pièce.

Du haut de son trône sa reine l'attendait déjà, droite et fière. Fort belle elle aussi avec ses longs et lisses cheveux rouges lui arrivant dans le creux du dos. Ses grand yeux or bordés de grands cils rouges et sa peau lisse aux veines peu apparentent. Elle était grande et svelte, vêtu d'une élégante tunique de cuir marron, et dégageait une aura de puissance.

Quand Steve fut assez proche d'elle, un faible sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de la souveraine. Sourire qui disparut très vite. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher un peu plus, ce qu'il fit aussitôt puis il s'inclina respectueusement.

-Relevez-vous Commandant. Dit-elle d'une voix suave. Et bien...qu'est-ce que vous a révélé l'éclaireur que vous avez envoyé pour scanner cette planète ?

Il se redressa sans pour autant la regarder droit dans les yeux, Steve savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas cela.

-Ma reine, les informations que nous à rapporté le Dart stipule qu'il n'y a aucune civilisation humaine vivant sur cette planète. Il n'y a qu'une jungle très dense.

Cette réponse sembla fortement déplaire à la souveraine, ils avaient pourtant déjà de nombreuses réserves de nourritures dans la galaxie mais un nouveau territoire n'était pas négligeable non plus.

-Peut-être qu'un groupe d'exploration serai plus efficace...Dit-elle pensivement. Comme vous venez de le dire il y a beaucoup de végétation. Un petit village d'humain pourrait s'y cacher.

Steve avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité, mais il était sûr qu'aucun humain ne se trouvait sur cette planète, il y avait trop de végétation et de bêtes sauvage. Toutefois il n'osa pas émettre cette hypothèse à sa reine.

-Commandant, je souhaite que vous alliez vous même sur les lieux avec plusieurs drônes. Ordonna t-elle.

Le wraith retenu un grognement de mécontentement, et s'inclina encore une fois avant de se retirer des quartiers de sa reine. Steve se serait bien passé de se genre de corvée, surtout qu'il était convaincu que cela était inutile. Mais il n'allait certainement pas contester l'autorité de sa reine maintenant, pas après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour être son favori ! Steve savait bien que si la reine l'avait choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre s'était surtout pour ses aptitudes au combat et ses compétences pour le commandement, sans oublier pour son physique avantageux. Il prenait aussi soin de ne pas la contrarier et de toujours être dans ses bonnes grâces afin de garder non seulement sa place de commandant ainsi que son titre de favori, ce qui était un immense honneur.

Il alla donc se préparer pour cette ennuyeuse mission.

**Plus tard sur la planète :**

Steve était accompagné de deux drônes pour cette petite exploration, étant sûr de ne rien trouver il avait jugé ce nombre amplement suffisant.

Comme il l'avait prévu il n'y avait qu'une grande jungle à perte de vue, l'atterrissage n'avait pas été facile. Steve voyait mal de faibles et pathétiques humains vivre ici. Lui et les dônes mirent bien une heure à se frayer un passage à travers la jungle, toujours sans détecter le moindre signe d'une quelconque civilisation.

Ils n'avait même pas fait un quart de la forêt et Steve se sentait de plus en plus impatient de conclure cette mission absurde. Il ordonna donc télépathiquement aux deux drônes de partir chacun de leur côté pour couvrir le plus de terrain, ainsi il retournerait le plus vite possible sur la ruche.

Après quoi Steve partit de son côté, observant attentivement les alentours, mais bientôt il se perdit dans ses pensées au lieu d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il marcha sans se rendre compte d'où il allait, il ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui passait.

Finalement il commençait à songer faire demi-tour, quand d'un seul coup...il sentit sa cheville droite être tirée dans les airs, le faisant ainsi tombé en arrière. Sa tête heurta violemment sol et sa vue se brouilla... puis plus rien !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quand Steve eut repris ses esprits _il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de se qu'il voyait. Tout semblait à l'envers ! Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il se sentait lourd et engourdit comme si il était resté ainsi un certain temps. Il baissa les yeux en courbant un peu son dos et s'aperçut que sa cheville droite était enserrée par une corde, elle-même attaché à un grand arbre.

En un éclair Steve comprit ce qui lui était arrivé, il leva la tête ''en l'air'' et vit qu'il devait bien êtr au-dessus du sol. Il ragea à voix haute en réalisant qu'il était tombé stupidement dans un piège ! Suspendu comme un vulgaire gibier.

Le wraith redressa alors le haut de son grand corps et attrapa ses jambes, il tenta ensuite de défaire à main nue la corde attaché à sa cheville mais ses efforts furent vain.

Il poussa ensuite un grognement de frustration en se laissant retomber. Pas question d'appeler par télépathie les drônes pour le libérer, jamais il ne tolérerait que ses subalternes voient leur Commandant dans une situation aussi ridicule et embarrassante ! Humiliante même !

Il soupira profondément et chercha si il ne lui restait pas un couteau quelque part sur lui.

Mais tout à coup, un bruit le fit s'arrêter. Le wraith chercha du regard d'où venait ce bruit, on aurait dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'approchait en écartant les branches, des brindilles et des feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pas. Cependant les pas semblaient trop léger pour être ceux d'un drône.

Steve n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car il vit bientôt une haute silhouette sortir des buissons, le soleil n'était pas encore couché et le wraith put clairement voir qui se tenait devant lui.

C'était une jeune humaine. Le wraith était sous le choque, qu'est-ce que cette humaine faisait là ? Lui qui était sûr que cette planète était inhabitée, sa reine avait donc raison ?

Surprit, il détailla scrupuleusement la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment très grande, pas loin d'1 m 80 ! Son corps était fin et visiblement très musclé, signe d'un entraînement draconien et une condition physique excellente, sans compter que sa peau était d'une pâleur effrayante, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil.

Ses cheveux étaient de très longues dreadlocks d'un blanc immaculé. Elle avait un très beau visage sur lequel un tatouage noir était apparent sur le côté gauche, commencent au-dessus de son œil et se répandait le long de sa joue, de son cou, de son épaule gauche et se se répandait sur sa poitrine. Elle avait aussi un curieux accoutrement de peaux de bêtes et de fourrure, cependant cet ensemble était assez dénudé, laissant voir ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux, ainsi que son ventre et ses bras.

Soudain il la vit lui sourire d'une façon moqueuse, visiblement elle était amusée de le voir ainsi, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le wraith encore plus furieux. Steve commençait à avoir une petite idée de ''qui'' avait confectionné ce piège !

La jeune femme avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable, le jugeant du regard. Sentant sa colère monter d'un cran, le wraith montra ses dents pointues et poussa un feulement d'avertissement, mais contre toute attente la femelle humaine ne sembla nullement impressionnée. Pire...elle eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et prit la parole pour la première fois, sauf qu'à son plus grand étonnement Steve ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ! Elle avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix grave et suave, avec un ton plein de menace à peine voilé.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau en continuant de dire des phrases incompréhensibles, Steve ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu une telle langue. Curieusement cette femelle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée, d'ordinaire, même attaché, une autre humaine aurai pris peur en le voyant. Soudain un sourire mauvais tordit les lèvres de la jeune femme et il la vit glisser sa main dans une de ses fourrures et en sortir un poignard !

« Évidemment » Pensa Steve avec amertume. Cette femelle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et bien entendu elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser là et repartir comme si de rien n'était. Toutefois la perspective d'être tué par une pathétique humaine...là, comme ça...dans cette situation...

Le fier Commandant wraith avait rêvé d'une mort un peu plus glorieuse. La jeune femme se pencha et déposa, avec un plaisir évident, la lame du poignard sous sa gorge. Le wraith ne se débattit pas, non ! Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Et puis de tout façon que pouvait-il faire ?

Il soutenu le regard triomphant de cette impudente humaine et malgré sa position se montra droit et digne !

Mais quand il crut que son heure était enfin arrivée, que l'humaine appuyait fermement le poignard sur sa gorge...

**-***Attend !*****

Steve vit le visage de la jeune femme afficher soudainement une mine déconfite. Elle poussa un grognement de mécontentement puis elle se redressa et s'éloigna de lui. Le wraith put alors constater qu'une autre femelle venait de surgir des buissons.

Elle était très différente de l'autre humaine. Celle-ci était un peu moins grande que l'autre et avait une silhouette fine et gracile. Elle avait une luxuriante chevelure bouclée d'un noir si intense que s'en était presque anormal. Noirceur contrastant douloureusement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Contrairement à sa consœur humaine, cette jeune femme là avait des vêtements propres et très soignés. Elle avait une longue veste de cuir rouge avec un chemisier noir, comme son pantalon, ainsi que de longue bottes de cuir lui arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et là Steve put voir son visage...la première femelle était belle certes, mais le wraith ne trouva aucun mot assez fort pour décrire la beauté de la deuxième femme.

Là où la première femme dégageait de la sauvagerie et de la froideur, la deuxième femme avait la même aura de puissance et de noblesse que sa reine.

La femme aux cheveux noir se pencha légèrement pour être à la hauteur du visage du wraith, elle aussi ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. C'est alors en la regardant dans les yeux que Steve remarqua quelque chose d'étrange...les yeux de la jeune femme étaient gris, presque argenté, avec des pupilles en fentes verticales ! Il regarda furtivement les yeux de la première femme qui était restée en retrait, elle aussi avait les mêmes pupilles sauf que ses yeux à elle étaient jaune ocre...presque identique à ceux des wraiths.

Des milliers de questions assaillirent l'esprit de Steve. Qui ou plutôt Que sont ces femelles ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux noir l'observait avec attention, puis elle se redressa fièrement et s'adressa à l'autre femme.

-* Voilà qui est fâcheux* Dit-elle d'une voix de velours.

L'autre femme émit un petit ricanement dédaigneux.

-*C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le gibier que nous souhaitions attraper !*

La femme aux cheveux noir posa à nouveau les yeux sur le wraith qui restait calme et immobile, sa colère avait fait place à la curiosité. Cependant il avait ses arcades sourcilières légèrement froncés...il ne comprenait pas un mot de la conversation. Mais il comprit très vite que la jeune femme en face de lui était en quelque sorte ''la chef'' et qu'elle semblait décider de son sort.

-*Bon alors, on le tue ?!* Cracha l'autre femelle d'un air agacé.

La seconde femelle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres rouges et les caressa doucement, pensivement.

-*Décide-toi vite !* Continua l'autre *Il n'est sûrement pas seul, nous devons partir maintenant !*

La femme aux cheveux noir resta muette un moment. Steve aussi commençait à s'impatienter, cette position ridicule lui donnait mal au crâne.

-Partez ou tuez-moi, mais prenez un décision femelle ! Grogna t-il d'un ton hautain et méprisant.

La femme haussa faiblement les sourcils et cligna des yeux sans se détourner de lui, cette fois les traits de son beau visage étaient clairement hésitants.

-*Oh il sait parler ! * se moqua l'autre femme qui jouait avec la pointe de son poignard.

-*Il semblerait...* Murmura la seconde femme.

Il y eu encore un silence, puis elle sembla enfin prendre une décision. Elle écarta le devant de sa veste en cuir et sortit son propre poignard.

Steve sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, ça y est ! Sa fin était proche. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, la jeune femme lui saisit fermement sa main nourricière et lui donna le poignard avant de se reculer vers son amie.

-*Allons-y * Dit-elle en s'éloignant en direction des buissons.

-*Quoi ?!* S'exclama la première femme avec colère *On ne le tue pas ?! On le laisse partir comme ça !*

-*Exactement !* Déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux noir, sur un ton impérieux qui ne laissait pas la place aux protestations.

La première femme tapa du pied avec rage, à l'évidence elle avait eut d'autres idées pour lui. Toutefois elle n'insista pas et suivit la seconde femme en marmonnant.

-*On devraient le tuer ! C'est une très mauvaise idée !*

Puis les deux étranges femmes s'enfuirent en courant.

Steve resta un moment sans réaction, digérant ce qui venait de se passer. Il reprit ensuite ses esprits et grâce au poignard il se libéra de ses liens, en retombant toutefois lourdement sur le sol. Il remit ensuite en état son uniforme et remit également un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux en batailles, pour que personne ne se doute qu'il lui était arrivé quelques chose. Non ! Cela devait rester secret. Même sa reine ne devait pas savoir, l'humiliation serai cuisante sinon.

Pourtant il y avait beaucoup de questions qui restait encore sans réponses, qui était ces femmes ? Vivaient-elles ici ? Y en avait-il d'autre ? Steve se dépêcha donc de retourner à la navette qui les avait emmené, tout en ordonnant mentalement au deux drônes de faire de même. Steve voulait à tout prix retrouver ces deux femelles ! Si il retournait vite à la ruche il aurait peut-être une chance de les localiser et d'envoyer un Dart les récupérer. Cependant en y repensant il doutait sérieusement que ces deux femmes vivaient sur cette planète, il y avait beaucoup trop de soleil et elles étaient toutes les deux d'une pâleur extrême, presque maladive. C'était leurs yeux qui le troublait le plus !

Soudain Steve réalisa une chose : il ne pouvait quand même pas dire à sa reine qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et ensuite faire scanner la planète pour trouver deux humaines ! A moins que si...il pourrait toujours exiger une dernière recherche soi-disant pour être sûr. Et de tout façon c'était **lui** le Commandant, il n'avait pas à ce justifier !

Il retourna donc le plus vite possible sur la ruche et essaya de ne pas courir pour se rendre sur le pont de commandement. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'ordonner de scanner la planète car son second s'approcha immédiatement de lui et lui annonça que durant le retour de la navette, la porte des étoiles de la planète s'était activé.

Steve avait dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas montrer sa déception et rester le plus neutre possible, ces maudites femelles avaient réussi à s'enfuirent à temps ! Elles avaient fait vite, comme si elles avaient flairés le danger. Steve avança lentement vers la baie vitrée et observa attentivement la planète...Maintenant ces pathétiques créatures pouvaient être n'importe où. L'image des yeux gris-argentés et si inhumain de la seconde femme lui revint en mémoire. Le wraith poussa un grognement de dépit et se retourna vers son second.

-Informez la reine de mon retour et passez tout de suite en hyper-espace jusqu'à notre réserve de nourriture.

Sur ce, Steve partit en direction des quartiers de sa reine pour lui faire un rapport de cette mission d'exploration, tout en omettant évidemment de parler de sa capture et des deux étranges femelles. Et de toute façon la galaxie de Pégase était bien trop vaste, il ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. Alors...autant ne plus y penser...non ?

XXX

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plût. J'entre toute suite dans l'action. Oui je sais on ne sait pas encore les prénoms des deux femmes mais ça viendra. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, du moment que la critique et constructive. _

_A bientôt. _


	2. Alliance

**Une quarantaine d'années plus tard :**

Steve réajustait son uniforme sous l'œil attentif de sa reine. Cette dernière s'étira gracieusement dans son lit, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

Elle avait sécrété de puissants phéromones toute la journée et elle l'avait choisi une fois de plus pour la satisfaire. Ce qui était un exploit en soi, car elle n'avait choisi que lui depuis qu'il était Commandant. Rien que d'y penser Steve se sentait plein d'orgueil et de fierté.

Pourtant...cette nuit-là...il avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange chez sa reine. Son esprit semblait préoccupé. Par quoi ? Curieusement elle s'était montrée distante depuis un moment, mais il s'était bien gardé de l'interroger.

Peut-être lui en parlerait-elle bientôt ? En fait Steve ne pouvait être plus proche de la vérité...

_Quelques jours plus tard_ Steve fut mandé par le reine. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais cela devait sûrement être important.

Et quand il se retrouva face à la reine, il sentit à nouveau ce ''trouble'' dans son esprit.

Sa reine était debout cette fois et lui faisait face, la tête haute et le fixant d'un regard évaluateur. Puis au bout d'un long moment de silence elle prit enfin la parole.

-Commandant...je vous ai fait venir pour vous informer d'une décision importante...Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et son ton était glacial. Je tiens aujourd'hui, plus que tout, à augmenter la puissance de notre alliance avec les autres ruches et pour se faire j'ai décidé d'être...disons, plus large d'esprit...

Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Steve fut surprit par son discours. Leur alliance comptait déjà une dizaine de ruches, avec de puissantes reines comme alliées. Mais il savait de source sûr que sa reine était avide et surtout très ambitieuse ! Que voulait-elle donc insinuer par ''plus large d'esprit'' ?

La reine lui tournait maintenant autour, comme un rapace autour d'une proie.

-J'ai décidé, continua la souveraine, que désormais j'accepterai dans mon alliance des ruches gouvernées par _des wraiths mâles_.

Cette fois le visage du Commandant exprima clairement sa surprise, ainsi que son désaccord pour une telle idée ! La reine aussi n'avait pas caché son mépris en parlant des leaders wraiths, mais elle ignora superbement la réaction de son commandant.

-Le rôle d'une reine est vital au sein d'une ruche Commandant ! Dit-elle comme un avertissement. Hors ces idiots de mâles alpha croient pouvoir remplacer leurs reines. Elle siffla de mépris avant de sourire narquoisement. Mais seulement voilà ils ont tout de même besoin de femelles wraiths pour procréer des Drônes et quelques mâles alpha, ils ont beau prétendre être indépendants, ils ont tout de même besoin de nous. Ces ruches sont également mises à l'écart car aucune reine ne voudrait d'ordinaire ''marchander'' avec un leader, toutefois je ne doute pas de la puissance que possèdent certains d'entre eux...une puissance qui pourrait nous être très utile. Et si la rumeur se répand comme quoi je suis prête à accepter certain leaders dans mon alliance et si je leur promet des Drônes et des mâles alpha pour leurs ruche en échange de leur loyauté alors je ne doute pas qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux viennent se joindre à nous. Mais bien entendu je n'accepterai que les plus forts et les plus puissants !

Steve était sidéré que sa reine ose **s'abaisser** à ça, juste pour devenir plus puissante ! Bien entendu sa parole faisait loi et son plan n'était pas mauvais mais tout de même...Soudain Steve réalisa autre chose : si elle acceptait de s'allier avec des leaders, il était plus qu'évident qu'elle allait devoir s'accoupler avec le leader en question pour lui fournir des soldats ! Par conséquent il ne serait plus son favori. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter cela !

-Ma reine, tenta t-il vainement, avec tout le respect que je vous dois je doute fort que ce plan...

Mais les traits de la souveraine se durcirent et elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

-Ma décision est prise Commandant et il ne vous appartient pas de la discuter ! Dit-elle sèchement, Steve baissa aussitôt la tête en signe de soumission. De plus je tiens à ce que **vous **soyez mon représentant lors des négociations avec les leaders.

Cette dernière phrase indigna profondément le wraith, comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça, non seulement elle se passerait de lui pour ses prochains cycles de reproduction et en plus elle l'enverrait négocier avec d'autres mâles qui deviendraient par conséquent ses rivaux ! L'outrage était à son comble, mais il cacha admirablement son indignation devant sa reine.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs passé à autre chose et lui expliquait en détail son plan, tandis que Steve fulminait intérieurement. Il fallait maintenant qu'il se trouve une adoratrice pour apaiser ses pulsions, ou plutôt deux, car la première ne risquait pas de vivre longtemps tant ses envies de meurtres étaient vives !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quelques temps plus tard :**

Le plan de la reine avait fonctionné ! Plusieurs leaders avaient manifesté le souhait de faire partie de l'alliance d'une puissante reine. Les plus faibles avaient tout de suite été écartés, au moins la reine se montrait extrêmement sélective.

Pourtant un leader avait largement réussi à se démarquer des autres et Steve avait reçu l'ordre de le rencontrer sur sa ruche. Il devait y aller avec deux soldats et trois Drônes comme escorte. Steve en avait déjà les nerfs à vifs rien que d'y penser.

Comment se comporter face à un leader ? Pas comme avec une reine tout de même ?! Non, jamais de la vie ! Seule une reine avait le droit légitime d'être traité comme une divinité, certainement pas un leader. Steve se borna donc à vouloir traiter le leader en question comme un Commandant tout comme lui ! Rien de plus, rien de moins ! Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander de ce côté là. C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait sûrement rencontrer le nouveau wraith qui jouirait des faveurs de sa reine, alors il ne fallait surtout s'attendre à une quelconque complaisance de sa part !

Un lieu de rendez-vous avait été fixé en orbite près d'une planète et le trajet de la navette jusqu'au vaisseau ruche du leader se fit sans encombre.

Une fois arrivé dans le grand hangar à Dart, Steve et son escorte furent évidemment fouillés avant d'être amenés devant le leader. Steve remarqua qu'un leader avait un Commandant également, ce qui le fit douter de la façon d'agir face au mâle dominant de la ruche.

Mais quand il rencontra enfin le fameux leader, Steve se sentit immédiatement inférieur par rapport à lui et pas qu'au sens figuré, à son plus grand déplaisir !

Le wraith en question devait bien faire plus de 2 m et était très imposant avec une carrure extraordinairement développé. Il n'avait rien à voir avec un wraith ordinaire, son uniforme de cuir était vraisemblablement délabré, surtout vers le bas où quelques déchirures étaient clairement visibles, mais l'uniforme était aussi agrémenté de pic épais et pointus. Son crâne était entièrement rasé à l'exception d'une unique et très longue mèche blanche tressée sur le côté droit de sa tête et un bouc blanc en deux longues mèches ébouriffées. Il avait également des tatouages sur le crâne et un sur la clavicule. Mais son visage était encore plus féroce que son apparence, en effet ses traits de visages étaient disgracieux, durs et très marqués par les années. Il avait aussi une profonde cicatrice partant du haut de son arcade sourcilière droite à sa joue, sans doute une blessure provenant d'un duel, l'entaille avait dût être si profonde qu'il en avait gardé la marque, même son œil avait été touché car la pupille noire semblait s'être répandue comme une tâche d'encre dans son iris jaune ocre.

Le leader était fièrement assis sur son trône et l'observait de toute sa hauteur avec un air suffisant, ce qui irrita Steve encore plus. Cependant il cacha son irritation et marcha d'un pas digne vers le leader.

Il vit l'imposent wraith gonfler le torse, en grognant faiblement. Steve s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable, mais plusieurs minutes se passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux mâles ne fassent le moindre geste, le leader semblait attendre quelque chose.

Voyant que Steve ne faisait aucun mouvement, il grogna plus fort.

-D'ordinaire mes subordonnés s'incline devant moi avant toute conversation. Dit-il simplement. Sa voix était rauque, menaçante et si grave.

Steve sentit une colère sourde et un indignation sans nom monter en lui. Comment osait-il exiger ça de lui ! Tout puissant que ce wraith paraissait jamais Steve ne se serai incliné devant lui. Rassemblant tout son courage il releva fièrement la tête et le fixa avec un regard plein de défi.

-Je ne m'incline que devant **ma** reine. Dit-il calmement, avec un ton assuré.

Le leader plissa les yeux et montra ses grandes dents pointues et terrifiantes. Il se releva et descendit de son trône d'un pas lourd, visiblement très mécontent de la réponse de Steve.

Une tension palpable s'établit entre eux. Steve se vantait d'être assez grand mais ce wraith faisait une tête de plus de lui et il était si large comparé à lui qui était mince et svelte. Tout les opposaient !

-Surveillez votre langage Commandant. Lui dit le leader d'une voix un peu trop doucereuse à son goût. Même si ce n'est pas une reine qui gouverne je n'en reste pas moins le mâle **dominant** de cette ruche. Un sourire mauvais tordit ses lèvres, n'arrangeant rien à ses traits disgracieux. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez me contester ce statu ?

Steve ne dit pas à mot. Non, il ne répondrait pas à cette provocation ouverte. Sans compter que se battre en duel contre ce wraith était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il ravala donc sa rage et se fit violence pour hocher simplement la tête en guise d'approbation.

Le leader afficha alors un faible sourire satisfait et suffisant.

Le simple fait de penser que ce wraith allait jouir des faveurs de sa reine, même pendant une courte période, le rendait malade ! Mais il ne devait surtout pas décevoir sa reine et respecter sa volonté, s'en suivit donc d'une discutions pénible ou lui et le leader durent se mettre d'accord sur les conditions et les obligations de leur ''future alliance''.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Steve et le leader marchaient côte à côte dans un couloir sombre de la ruche. Leur discutions avait été longue et épuisante, surtout pour Steve. Le leader s'était montré intransigeant, peu ouvert d'esprit, mais aussi particulièrement capricieux !

Ils étaient néanmoins parvenus à trouver un terrain d'entente et Steve avait voulu partir au plus vite, quand il ne sait pour qu'elle obscure raison le leader lui avait demandé, enfin ''ordonné'' plutôt, de rester encore un peu. Steve avait vu les yeux du wraith briller sous l'effet d'une excitation malsaine quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Une chose qui selon lui allait beaucoup l'intéresser lui et sa reine.

Poussé par la curiosité, et aussi parce qu'il y était forcé, il avait suivit le leader et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient échangé le moindre mot tout le long du trajet. Le wraith l'entraîna dans une partie assez isolée de la ruche. Les ruches étaient similaires les une aux autres et Steve reconnu alors le chemin qui menait aux cellules. Étrange...songea Steve, _la chose_ que le leader voulais lui montrer était-elle un être vivant ?

Toutefois il dépassèrent largement le quartier des cellules et le leader continua son chemin jusqu'à un couloir encore plus sombre que les autres, leurs yeux de prédateurs s'illuminèrent presque d'une lueur bleuté pour voir dans la pénombre.

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir et là le leader s'arrêta devant la porte organique et se retourna pour faire face à Steve. Il le prévenu que seul lui et lui-même avait le droit d'entrer pour des raisons de sécurité et que son escorte devait rester à l'extérieur. Steve jeta un bref coup d'œil à son troisième officier, lui aussi semblait méfiant. Toutefois il vit encore la lueur excitation dans les yeux du leader, comme si il était impatient de lui montrer ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte organique.

Steve hocha la tête et ordonna mentalement aux wraiths qui lui servaient d'escorte de rester dans le couloir, tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Après quoi le leader activa la porte et les deux wraith entrèrent dans à l'intérieur.

La pièce était spacieuse et faiblement éclairé par des néons bleuté. Cependant tout aussi grande qu'était cette pièce, l'espace était largement utilisé par une immense cage en verre aux poutres de fer, laissant juste assez de place pour tourner autour de la cage. Steve fonça les arcades sourcilières, « une cage de verre !? » Quelle étrange idée. Il fit une pas de plus et son regard tomba au centre de la cage. Il vit alors quelqu'un assis en tailleur au milieu de la cellule de verre, leur tournant le dos. La silhouette était indéniablement féminine, se tenant droite et une épaisse et luxuriante chevelure noir bouclés tombait en cascade le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins.

« Ces cheveux... » Steve était sûr de les avoir déjà vu.

Le leader se racla soudainement la gorge comme pour signaler leur présence et la prisonnière regarda alors au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Son regard trouva tout de suite le leader et ses yeux de fauve argentés s'assombrir sous l'effet d'un mépris et d'une haine incommensurable ! Mais il s'écoula peu de temps avant que ses yeux et ceux de Steve se croisent.

Le beau visage de la jeune femme se transforma d'un seul coup, affichant clairement sa surprise. Steve, lui, avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une violente gifle ! En une fraction de seconde un souvenir qu'il avait enfouit au fin fond de sa mémoire resurgit d'un seul coup, comme si cela lui était arrivé hier. Il dévisagea la femelle devant lui, _elle aussi l'avait reconnu_.

Cependant, sans même avoir besoin de télépathie, ils reprirent tout les deux une expression neutre pour ne pas trahir le fait qu'ils se connaissaient devant le leader. Ce dernier avait bien vu le changement d'expression de la jeune femme quand elle avait aperçu l'autre wraith, mais il associa cela au fait qu'elle devait être surprise de voir un visage nouveau.

Steve la contempla longuement et tenta de se rappeler à quand remontait leur première et dernière rencontre... quarante ans...il ne l'avait pas revu et n'avait pas songé à elle depuis plus de quarante ans, et pourtant elle n'avait pas changé. Son visage était identique à celui qu'il avait gardé d'elle à l'exception que ses yeux était cernés lui donnant une sorte de beauté fantomatique, cadavérique . Comment ?! Elle n'avait même pas une ride. Elle portait le même genre de vêtement que la dernière fois, comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur elle.

-Un beau spécimen n'est-ce pas ? Dit alors la voix grave et éraillé du leader.

Steve tourna la tête vers lui, sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que cette humaine pourrai m'intéresser moi et ma reine ?

Le leader émit alors un petit rire narquois et s'approcha de la cage. En le voyant se rapprocher la femelle se retourna complètement pour lui faire face et lui lança un regard chargé de dégoût.

-Cette femme n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être Commandant. Dit-il simplement.

Cette phrase confirma les soupçons que Steve avait depuis longtemps vis à vis de cette femelle, mais il resta cependant indécis.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le leader eut un autre sourire énigmatique avant de lui répondre.

-Nous l'avons capturé il y a quelques mois déjà, lors d'une sélection. Nous avons ensuite procédé à un tri parmi les humains et gardé plusieurs femelles humaines pour en faire des adoratrices. Bien entendu **elle **faisait partit des humaines sélectionnées.

-_faisait _? Répéta Steve.

-Oui, il y a eu...des complications.

**Flash-back :**

_Quelques mois auparavant, dans une cellule sombre et lugubre, se trouvait un groupe de jeunes humaines apeurées. Leur monde venait d'être cueilli et leurs vies ainsi que celle de leur familles avaient été anéantis. Les jeunes femmes pleuraient et tentaient de se réconforter mutuellement, incertaines sur ce qui allait leur arriver. Cependant...**une** d'entre elles ne pleurait pas. _

_Dans les jours qui suivirent un Drône alla inspecter la cellule et découvrit, à son plus grand étonnement, le corps sans vie d'une humaine. On supposa que cette dernière devait être atteinte d'une maladie et y avait succombé. Son corps fut donc évacué sans plus de cérémonie dans l'espace et se fut terminé. _

_Les humaines n'avaient qu'en à elles aucunes idée de ce qui s'était passé. Leur amie était pourtant en bonne santé lors de sa capture. Cet événement étrange n'eut pour effet que de les angoisser encore plus. Enfin, toutes sauf __**une**__._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Deux semaines s'écoulèrent depuis le premier incident, quand on découvrit un nouveau cadavre. Un officier wraith haut gradé était venu chercher une nouvelle adoratrice quand il vit une scène des plus étrange : le corps inerte d'une humaine gisait au centre de la cellule et toutes les humaines étaient recroquevillées dans un coin à droite de la cellule, elles ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué, et leurs yeux terrifiés regardaient fixement en face d'elles. _

_L'officier wraith suivit leurs regards et vit une autre femelle tranquillement assise, adossée au mur d'en face. A l'inverse des autres femelles elle ne semblait nullement effrayée, au contraire elle regardait les autres humaines avec une froide indifférence, puis elle tourna lentement la tête et aperçu l'officier wraith à qui elle dédia une petit sourire narquois et lugubre._

_Dès lors les humaines furent interrogés par le Second de la ruche. Une des jeunes femmes lui expliqua, non sans crainte, que cette étrange femme était une inconnue et qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur peuple. Une autre lui affirma qu'elle avait vu leur défunte amie aller s'asseoir à côté de la mystérieuse femme et tenter de lui faire amicalement la conversation, hors la femme aux cheveux noir n'avait pas dit un mot et s'était exprimé par des gestes étranges. Leur échange avait duré un petit moment quand certaines humaines remarquèrent que la femme aux cheveux noir se faisait de temps à autre plus entreprenant et cherchait à toucher la peau de leur amie, celle-ci s'était étrangement laissé faire, complètement fascinée. Et c'est à ce moment là que la chose se produisit..._

_L'étrange femme avait posé une main sur la joue de la jeune humaine et avait approché son visage du sien de manière tout à fait impudique, leurs lèvres s'étaient presque frôlées quand une faible lueur bleutés s'échappa de la bouche de l'humaine et fut comme aspiré dans la bouche de la femme aux cheveux noir. Peu à peu les paupières de l'humaine s'étaient fermées...pour_ ne plus jamais se _rouvrirent. Puis quand la femme aux cheveux noir avait cessé de soutenir l'humaine celle-ci s'était écroulée sur le sol sous les regards horrifiés des autres jeunes femmes._

_Le Second s'était d'abord montré septique fasse à un tel récit, mais quand il avait demandé des comptes à la femme aux cheveux noir celle-ci s'était contenter de le regarder sans rien dire. Elle resta sourde et imperturbable à ses menaces et semblait de temps à autre ne pas bien comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, le Second en était même venu à ce demander si cette femelle savait parler._

_Pour plus de précautions et le temps de mettre les choses au clair, il la fit enfermer dans une autre cellule._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Il ne fallu pas plus de trois jours avant que la jeune femme ne tente de s'évader. Cette fois-ci ce fut un wraith qu'elle tua pour s'échapper. L'air avait été chargé de puissants phéromones ce jour là, comme au temps où la défunte reine wraith dirigeait encore cette ruche. _

_Malheureusement pour la jeune femme elle fut très vite rattrapée et cette fois-ci des mesures avaient étés prises. La cage de verre !_

**Fin du Flash-back**

Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Steve était choqué par les propos du leader. Cette femelle avait vraiment fait ça ? Tout esprit saint et rationnel aurait tout de suite dit non ! Toutefois il joua le jeu devant le leader.

-Et vous avez réussi à en tirer quelque chose ?

Soudain le visage du wraith s'assombrit, il venait de toucher un point sensible apparemment.

-Verbalement ? Non. Impossible de lui arracher un mot, même son nom elle refuse de le dire. En revanche mes meilleures scientifiques se sont penchés sur son cas. Ils m'ont révélés des choses surprenantes !

-Et quelles sont-elles ? Demanda Steve plus que désireux d'obtenir enfin des réponses à ses questions.

-ils n'ont pas encore les résultats exactes, sans compter que cette stupide femelle ne se laisse pas faire, mais ils m'ont assurés qu'à par son physique elle n'a rien d'humain ! Les yeux de Steve se plissèrent légèrement à cette révélation. Ils lui ont fait toutes sorte de tests, des prélèvements sanguins, des scanners, il lui ont aussi entaillé plusieurs fois le bras...la blessure s'est refermée presque aussitôt.

Un sourire sordide apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Son cas me laisse perplexe, elle est une véritable énigme. J'ai même permis à certain de mes scientifiques ne se nourrir d'elle et de lui rendre ses années de vie ensuite. Ils m'ont rapporté que l'expérience était incroyable, je peux moi-même vous le confirmer...se nourrir sur des êtres humains ordinaires après avoir goûté à celle-là est une chose bien amère.

Steve fronça ses arcades sourcilières et regarda à nouveau la jeune femme dans la cage de verre. Il constata alors qu'elle le fixait intensément. Son regard était perçant et calculateur.

-Vous avez essayé de lire dans son esprit ? Se hasarda t-il.

-Encore une énigme de plus. Soupira le leader. Quand elle est en plein contrôle de ses moyens son esprit nous est complètement impénétrable.

-Elle a des capacités psychiques ? Demanda Steve qui avait du mal à cacher son intérêt grandissant.

-Je l'ignore, mais j'en doute. Répondit le leader. Ce qui est sûr c'est que son esprit a été entraîné pour résister aux intrusions. Nous avons alors essayé de la droguer pour pouvoir avoir accès à ses pensées mais tout ce que nous avons put obtenir se sont des images dépourvu de sens et de plus cette petite peste ne parle pas notre langue, nous ne pouvons donc pas comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle pense ! Il parut soudain irrité, frustré par son échec.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Steve ne dit plus rien. Il observait la jeune femme d'un regard impénétrable. Finalement cette alliance n'avait peut-être pas que du mauvais ?

À côté de lui, le leader regardait aussi l'étrange femelle avec un intérêt à peine voilé. Il lui adressa un sourire provocant et la réaction de la femelle fut immédiate. Elle fronça ses longs et fins sourcils noir, se redressa d'un seul coup et, tel un wraith, montra ses dents blanches et bien alignées en sifflant de rage.

Un rire sombre et guttural s'échappa de la gorge du leader. La femelle s'approcha alors doucement d'eux, toujours en dévisageant le leader. Steve observa cet échange avec intérêt, il remarqua que la femelle avait un maintient et un port de tête plus que fier et une démarche à la fois lente, gracieuse et déterminé. Elle s'arrêta à un peu moins d'un mètre de la vitre. Elle fit ensuite une imitation du sourire provocant du leader, mais y ajouta le mépris en plus, puis sans le quitter des yeux elle cracha sur la vitre.

Steve vit alors les yeux du wraith se remplirent de fureur et de rage. Il vit aussi ses poings se serrer et ses jointures devenir blanches. Steve comprit aisément que le leader se retenait d'entrer dans la cellule tant que qu'il était là, mais nul doute qu'après son départ le wraith irais sévèrement corriger l'impudence de cette femelle. Lui-même ferai la même chose à sa place.

-Vous avez raison. Dit-il alors au leader. Ma reine sera sûrement très intéressée par cette...créature.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités, puis le leader le congédia. Ils sortir tout les deux de la pièce, non sans que Steve ne jette un dernier regard à la prisonnière.

« La prisonnière... »Pensa t-il avec amusement. Les rôles étaient inversés maintenant.

Puis il partit sans voir le sourire énigmatique qui était soudainement apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_A suivre..._

_XXX_

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas surtout. _

_Et encore merci pour vos commentaires. _


	3. Nom

**Le soir venu :**

Steve était assis en tailleur sur son lit, caressant pensivement les deux longues tresses de son bouc. Jamais il n'aurai pensé revoir cette étrange femelle, il ne savait même pas si il devait en être satisfait ou non.

Lors de son retour sur la ruche il s'était hâté de relater ses négociations à sa reine, qui était plus que satisfaite que son projet d'unions avec des leaders soit un succès, mais elle avait affiché une étrange expression de visage quand son Commandant lui avait parlé de la découverte du leader. Elle lui avait posé de nombreuses questions sur la mystérieuse prisonnière et avait même émit le souhait de vouloir la rencontrer.

Steve, lui, avait surtout craint tout le long de son récit d'être démasqué par la souveraine. Si jamais celle-ci apprenait qu'il connaissait la jeune femme et dans quelles circonstances il avait fait sa connaissance...il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait.

Le wraith laissa échapper un grognement puis se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers une penderie organique teintée de plusieurs nuances orangées. Il l'ouvrit, fouilla un instant dans ses affaires et en ressortit un long et élégant poignard.

Il passa ses doigts sur la lame fine et scintillante, admirant silencieusement le bel ouvrage. C'était le poignard que cette femme lui avait donné pour se libérer de ses liens. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait caché dans cette penderie, il l'en avait même oublié son existence. Steve avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas s'en servir car l'arme n'avait rien de ''wraith'' et en tant que Commandant ses obligations le menait rarement à quitter la ruche, il n'aurait donc pas put justifier l'acquisition d'une telle arme. Sans compter qu'il avait choisi d'oublier cet incident depuis longtemps.

Il repensa soudainement à l'expression de visage de la jeune femme quand elle l'avait vu. Son regard courroucé virant instantanément à la surprise la plus totale, puis ses traits étaient vites redevenus neutres. Elle l'avait reconnue, il en était certain ! Toutefois il se demandait pourquoi elle aussi avait fait semblant de ne pas le connaître devant le leader ? Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais tout de même...avait-elle quelque chose à cacher ? Sûrement.

Le Leader lui avait aussi dit que la jeune femme n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son arrivée, pourtant Steve savait très bien que cette femme n'était pas muette. Il la revoyait converser avec l'autre femelle, dans son souvenir sa voix était douce, telle du velours, cependant cette douceur laissait paraître quelque chose de dangereux chez elle. Comme si elle allait soudainement vous sauter à la gorge juste après vous avoir sourit chaleureusement.

Steve avait retourné la question dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait semblant de ne pas le connaître.

Pensait-elle qu'il lui était redevable ? Pff...lui ! Redevable à cette créature ! Certes elle avait empêché son acolyte de lui trancher la gorge, mais jamais il ne se sentirait redevable de quoique ce soit.

Pour l'heure ce qu'il voulait c'était non seulement garder son secret et surtout satisfaire sa curiosité. Nul doute qu'ils allaient se revoir. Le leader lui-même comptait sur cette jeune femme pour susciter la curiosité de sa reine et cela semblait marcher d'ailleurs.

Cette dernière pensée fit resurgir l'amertume que Steve ressentait face à sa situation. Il allait devoir ravaler sa fierté face au leader, à la fois pour sa reine et aussi pour pouvoir à nouveau approcher la jeune femme. Cela promettait d'être une rude épreuve.

Il rangea le poignard dans la penderie et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à se retrouver seul avec cette femelle elle accepterait de lui parler...dans sa langue bien sûr, la communication n'allait pas être simple. Si toutefois elle acceptait de lui parler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il s'écoula plusieurs semaines avant que Steve ne fut à nouveau amené à retourner sur la ruche du leader, jusqu'à présent sa reine avait tenu à converser elle-même avec leader. Ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée...le leader se montrait tout aussi capricieux et exigent que sa reine, à croire que ce scélérat se croyait l'égal, pire ! supérieur à sa souveraine. Steve pensait que ce wraith devrait surtout s'estimer chanceux que sa reine daigne lui offrir l'opportunité de faire partie de son alliance.

Sentant sa patience diminuer, sa reine lui avait à nouveau ordonné d'aller lui même sur la ruche du leader, mais cette fois ce fut avec une certaine impatience qu'il se rendit sur la ruche de leur nouvel allié.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sur la ruche alliée :**

Le leader tournait lentement autour de la cellule de verre, fixant d'un regard féroce la jeune femme. Celle-ci restait froide et stoïque, seul ses yeux trahissaient la fureur noire qu'elle éprouvait. Le wraith ne se lassait jamais de ces moments...bien que le caractère combatif et l'impudence de cette femelle l'irritait cela lui donnait aussi un goût exquis, délicieusement sucré. Il prenait donc un malin plaisir à la mettre hors d'elle, au-delà du possible pour mieux la vider de ses forces après. Bien qu'il fut obligé de les lui rendre ensuite pour pouvoir recommencer le lendemain, car il venait la voir presque quotidiennement.

Il écoutait toujours avec plaisir ses cris déchirants lorsqu'il se nourrissait d'elle et même dans ces moments il sentait clairement qu'elle se retenait de crier. Comme si elle comprenait que ses cris de douleur contribuaient à son plaisir.

Un être humain ne pourrait pas endurer aussi longtemps un tel traitement. Ses scientifiques lui avaient communiqué leurs résultats et lui avait révélé des choses stupéfiantes concernant la jeune femme.

Son code génétique était très complexe et difficile à déchiffrer. Les analyses sanguines avaient révélés qu'une partie de son ADN était effectivement humain, mais la plus grande partie était wraith !

Le leader était resté à la fois perplexe et fasciné par cette découverte, comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Était-ce naturel ? Sûrement pas ! Mais alors d'où cela venait-il ? Il y avait aussi une autre partie de son ADN que ses scientifiques n'avaient pas réussi à identifier. Avait-elle servit à des expériences ? Sans doute, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possible.

Cependant le fait que cette femme refusait obstinément de parler risquait de compliquer les choses.

- Eh bien... Es-tu décidé à parler aujourd'hui ? Dit-il de sa voix grave et caverneuse, rompant ainsi le silence.

Comme il s'y attendait la jeune femme resta muette mais ses lèvres formèrent un étrange et faible sourire qui se voulait narquois.

- Tu sais que je finirai par t'arracher tes secrets, de gré ou de force. Continua t-il sur un ton plein de menaces.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas. Le leader allait renchérir quand il entendit télépathiquement la voix de son Commandant l'informant que le Commandant de la reine venait d'arriver sur la ruche. Poussant un grognement de mécontentement, le leader transmit l'ordre à son Commandant de faire venir le wraith jusqu'à lui. Il recentra alors son attention sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci le fixait sans ciller.

L'imposant leader songea alors que l'idée que cette femelle soit télépathe n'était plus à exclure vue le pourcentage important d'ADN wraith dans son code génétique. Mais puisque de toute façon elle ne semblait pas comprendre leur langue cela importait peu.

- Tu as de la chance, tu va recevoir de la visite. Dit-il d'un air faussement aimable. Peut-être que ce jeune freluquet aura plus de succès avec toi.

Le leader n'aimait pas le reconnaître mais cette femme se laisserait peut-être tenter par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait peu et ayant un physique _moins effrayant_ que lui. Il avait conscience de son apparence disgracieuse et c'était le cadet de ses soucis. En revanche il ne supportait tout simplement pas le jeune Commandant de la reine. Cette demi portion avait cette manie de le défier du regard avec insolence, le mépris qu'il éprouvait envers lui était plus qu'évident. Dès leur première rencontre l'envie de lui trancher la tête était très séduisante.

Ce wraith le prenait trop de haut et il serait bon qu'il le remette une fois pour toute à sa place. Toutefois il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à ce sujet car la porte organique derrière lui s'ouvrit, faisant place au wraith tant méprisé.

Steve entra prudemment dans la pièce en prenant soin d'incliner respectueusement la tête face au Leader, même si ce dernier n'était pas dupe...l'étincelle de défi brillait toujours dans les iris dorés du wraith.

-Ma reine souhaite connaître les résultats des analyses concernant votre prisonnière. Annonça Steve sans détour.

Il regarda un court instant au dessus de l'épaule du leader pour apercevoir la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'avait rien perdu de la conversation, ses fins sourcils noir étaient légèrement froncés.

Cependant le leader sembla piqué au vif et renifla dédaigneusement.

-Les résultats sont bien au-delà de ce que nous imaginions, Commandant. Mais vous êtes arrivé en avance et je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec ''mon'' Commandant. Il se retourna légèrement pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme puis se retourna vers Steve. Je laisse le soin à cette créature de vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne en attendant que je revienne. Dit-il avec un rictus narquois.

Puis il sortit en le bousculant presque sur son passage.

Steve fulminait de rage en fixant la porte par laquelle le Leader venait de sortir. Il ferma un moment les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer après quoi il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle s'était relevée et se tenait fièrement. Elle semblait épuisée, ses yeux étaient encore plus cernés que la dernière fois et elle avait visiblement maigris.

Steve s'approcha lentement de la cellule, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre. La jeune femme avait un visage vide de toute expression, impossible de savoir comment elle allait réagir. Il décida alors de commencer par une chose simple... il sortit de sous son manteau le poignard qu'elle lui avait donné, maintenant que l'alliance avait été conclue les fouilles étaient devenues moins minutieuses et il avait put cacher le poignard. Il s'approcha encore et le lui montra.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement puis... très lentement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle s'avança jusqu'à moins d'un mètre de la parois de verre.

Content de cette première approche, le wraith cacha à nouveau le poignard, avec lui au moins elle ne se montrait pas indifférente et il tenta autre chose.

-Avez-vous un nom ?

Comme si la femelle avait compris sa question elle cessa de sourire. Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour le décourager. Il se mit alors à tourner autour de la cellule et à sa grande surprise la jeune femme fit de même, marchant à côté de lui comme si le verre de la cage n'existait pas.

-Je sais que vous savez parler. Dit-il en ne détournant pas un instant ses yeux des siens. Mais j'ai des doutes concernant votre compréhension.

La femelle cligna simplement des yeux. Avait-elle comprit ? Il baissa les yeux vers son sternum et vit que son chemisier, d'ordinaire blanc, était taché de sang. Le sien sans doute. Le Leader lui avait déjà dit qu'il se nourrissait de la jeune femme et que son goût était plus que délicieux. Steve sentit sa fente nourricière palpiter rien qu'en imaginant pouvoir se nourrir d'elle un jour.

-Pff.

Steve redressa brusquement la tête, était-ce elle qui venait d'émettre ce son dédaigneux. Il regarda longuement les traits de poupée de la jeune femelle mais il n'y avait rien à lire sur son visage.

Le wraith grogna de mécontentement, son ''interrogatoire'' avait bien commencé mais maintenant il avait l'impression de régresser. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se referme sur elle-même. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de communiquer avec elle, de façon a être sûr qu'elle comprenne ses demandes.

Soudainement il la vit s'éloigner un peu et le pointer du doigt, il remarqua que ces ongles étaient longs et volontairement taillés en griffes, puis il sentit quelque chose d'étrange...la sensation était familière mais c'était... différent. C'était un esprit différent qui tentait de se connecter au sien, un esprit plus jeune que le sien mais toutefois très expérimenté.

Steve regarda avec incrédulité la femelle, elle était télépathe ? Décidément, il devait à tout prix parler avec le Leader. Cependant il repoussa sèchement la connexion. Non il n'allait pas permettre à cette créature de s'introduire dans son esprit.

Pourtant la jeune femme ne sembla pas ébranlée le moins du monde par son refus et le regardait sans ciller. Steve pouvait toujours sentir la tentacule que son esprit tentait de relier au sien et bientôt une image apparut dans son esprit : celle du Leader.

Quand l'image lui eu été transmise la tentacule psychique disparut aussitôt, le message était passé. Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer. La femelle le pointait toujours du doigt, elle avait redressé un sourcil et avait une expression de visage clairement interrogative.

Steve essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait : elle tentait de lui poser une question...mais laquelle ? Elle ne lui avait donné que deux indices, elle l'avait pointé du doigt puis lui avait mentalement transmit l'image du Leader. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que voulait-elle savoir ?

Au moins cela prouvait qu'elle aussi tentait de communiquer. Donc...lui et le Leader. Insinuait-elle qu'il était comme le Leader, qu'ils étaient semblables ? Peut-être...

Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, à moins que si la question était formulé a voix haute cela donnerait : ''Êtes-vous comme lui ? Avez-vous de mauvaises intentions ?''

De mauvaises intentions... peut-être effectivement, il n'allait certainement pas l'aider ou prétendre lui vouloir du bien. Mais puisque la manière forte ne menait à rien avec elle il fallait peut-être changer de tactique.

A moins que sa question était plus quelque chose comme : ''Êtes-vous au service du Leader ? Avez-vous un lien quelconque avec lui ?''

Ou peut-être était-ce toutes ces questions en même temps ? Possible.

Tout à coup ils furent tous les deux ramenés à la réalité quand les portes organique s'ouvrirent. Le Leader entra à grandes enjambées dans la pièce mais s'arrêta brusquement, l'air surprit. Il s'était sans doute attendu à les trouver tous les deux au même endroit où il les avait laissé et en les cherchant du regard il les vit côte à côte, avec la parois de verre entre eux bien sûr.

Une fureur noire pris possession du wraith, Ce misérable Commandant avait-il réussi à la faire parler ?! Il marcha très vite jusqu'à Steve, ce dernier sentant la menace baissa instinctivement la tête en signe de respect.

-A t-elle dit quelque chose ? Rugi la voix courroucé du Leader.

-Non. Répondit Steve en restant très calme.

La jeune femme en revanche ne l'aida pas cette fois et leur sourit narquoisement avant de s'éloigner lentement de la vitre.

- A t-elle fait quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda t-il en fixant méchamment la jeune femme.

Steve se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, que fallait-il faire ? Il savait déjà que cette femme abhorrait le Leader autant que lui. Il repensa aussi à la ''question silencieuse'' qu'elle lui avait posé... peut-être était-ce sa chance de la mettre de son côté et puis il ne pouvait pas défier ouvertement ce wraith mais le fait que cette femelle essayait de communiquer avec lui et non avec le Leader était comme une douce revanche.

- Non, elle cherchait juste à me provoquer en me suivant autour de la cellule. Mentit t-il.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le grand wraith, même si une once de soupçon demeurait encore dans ses yeux menaçants.

- Bien dans ce cas...vous vouliez connaître les résultats concernant cette ''chose'', c'est bien ça? Dit-il pour changer de sujet, Steve acquiesça d'un signe de tête. D'après les analyses il semblerait que cette femme ait servit à des expériences, nous ne voyons pas d'autre explication, son code génétique est en grande partie wraith...

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent légèrement, c'était donc ça, le fait qu'elle connecte son esprit au sien, elle était bel et bien télépathe

- ...d'où sa capacité d'auto-guérison, sa force et sa longévité. Continua le Leader.

- Longévité ? Répéta Steve en fronçant les arcades sourcilières.

- Oui. Grogna le wraith, contrarié d'être interrompu. Les analyses sanguines nous ont révélé approximativement son âge. En âge wraith cela est fort jeune, mais cette femelle est âgée d'environ deux siècles.

Steve regarda chacun à leur tour le Leader et la jeune femme. Alors c'était une hybride... quel scientifique aurait osé créer une telle abomination ?! Une belle abomination cependant... soudain quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, cette femelle n'était pas la seule ! Il y avait l'autre femelle qui était avec elle quand ils se sont rencontrés. Où était-elle passée ? Étaient-elles les seules à être ainsi ? Peut-être que non, peut-être qu'il y en avait d'autres ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui arrache ces informations.

- A t-elle démontré des capacités psychiques ? Demanda t-il.

- Pas que je sache. Lui répondit le Leader sur un ton dégagé, comme si cela lui importait peu. Elle sait en revanche protéger son esprit des intrusions, c'est tout apparemment.

Steve retenu un sourire suffisant en repensant à la courte connexion qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune femme. Donc elle le privilégiait en quelque sorte.

-Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ? Demanda t-il malgré lui au Leader.

Le grand wraith tourna la tête et regarda longuement la jeune femme de haut en bas, comme l'évaluant.

- Je compte d'abord lever tous les mystères qui entourent cette créature. Un sourire vicieux tordit ses lèvres. Ensuite nous verrons quel sera sa meilleure _utilité_.

Steve n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce que le Leader sous-entendait par ''meilleure utilité'', cette femelle était très belle, même dans son piteux état actuel. Toutefois il doutait que le Leader arrive un jour à la faire parler, elle était trop fière et pleine d'orgueil, ça se sentait. Mais s'il jouait habilement, Steve se dit qu'elle accepterait peut-être de s'ouvrir à lui... le jeu n'était pas gagné d'avance mais cela promettait d'être un défi divertissant.

- Ma reine souhaite voir cette créature de ses propres yeux. Dit-il en se rappelant soudainement la raquette de sa reine.

Les traits du Leader se durcirent : - Votre reine verra **ma** prisonnière quand **je** l'aurai décidé. Gronda le wraith.

Bon, apparemment ce wraith aurait préféré ''ma reine _souhaiterait_...'' au lieu de ''_souhaite_'', se dit mentalement Steve. Décidément ce mâle alpha se croyait vraiment l'égal d'une reine wraith. S'il l'avait pu il aurai sûrement émit un rire dédaigneux face à tant d'arrogance.

-Venez ! Ordonna le Leader. Allons parler de notre alliance ailleurs, cette femelle ne mérite pas tant d'attention. Ajouta t-il en toisant la jeune femme d'un regard suffisant, regard qu'elle lui rendait bien.

Le Leader fut le premier à sortir de la pièce, Steve le suivait à une distance raisonnable mais avant de sortir il osa jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. La femelle s'était de nouveau assise à même le sol et le fixait intensément, ses iris argentés étaient saisissants. Curieusement, un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur espiègle comme si elle lui disait ''à bientôt''.

Steve fut à la fois surpris et furieux par cette attitude, l'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire et son apparente bonne humeur était plus que tentante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'ils allaient devenir ''bons amis'' comme disent les humains ? Quelle idiote !

Il retourna brusquement la tête puis sortit à son tour de la pièce. _Patience_, se disait-il elle rira moins quand elle ne leur sera plus utile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semaine suivante le Leader et la reine s'étaient enfin rencontrer face à face, cela n'avait pas été simple mais Steve devait avouer que les choses s'étaient relativement bien passées. La reine n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans sa période d'accouplement et cela promettait d'être un calvaire pour lui. Il n'avait pas encore cherché une adoratrice personnelle, trop occupé à trouver un moyen de revoir la femelle dans la cellule de verre.

Si seulement il pouvait la faire transférer sur sa ruche... mais non, ce projet n'était pas réalisable, le Leader n'accepterait jamais de s'en défaire. Et quand bien même il arriverait à la revoir, comment arriverait-il à la faire parler, même un peu ?

Et quelle rage le Leader ressentirait s'il réussissait là où lui avait échoué.

Il y avait aussi un autre mystère. Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme avait fait à ses trois victimes ? Aux humaines et au wraith. Le Leader lui avait dit que la femelle devait avoir environ deux siècles d'existences... par quel prodige ?

C'est ainsi que Steve trouva un autre prétexte pour aller sur la ruche du Leader... Il fallait qu'il parle de lui-même avec le chef scientifique ! Le Leader lui avait parlé des découvertes sur la jeune femme mais pas des analyses sur les trois victimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain Steve pénétrait dans le laboratoire de la ruche alliée. Il espérait secrètement que le chef scientifique était moins récalcitrant que le Leader.

Steve dû attendre quelques minutes avant de voir le wraith en question. Ce dernier arriva, les manches retroussées et les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, apparemment il le dérangeait en plein travail.

Le scientifique resta cependant très calme et en l'apercevant il inclina la tête en guise de salutation.

- Commandant, on m'a avertit de votre venue. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Steve sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, s'il s'y prenait correctement, il saurait très vite ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Je souhaitais savoir le résultat de vos recherches sur la mort des deux humaines et du wraith. Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait à la fois ferme mais respectueux.

Le scientifique le regarda un instant comme s'il hésitait à lui dire ce qu'il savait. Finalement il hocha la tête en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans une autre pièce du laboratoire.

La pièce était petite avec une table d'examen au centre. Le corps sans vie d'un wraith était étendu sur la table, entièrement dévêtu.

-J'ai déjà effectué des tests sanguins il y a plusieurs semaines, je m'apprêtais à poursuivre l'autopsie aujourd'hui. Expliqua le scientifique en contournant la table d'examen.

-C'est le wraith que cette femelle a tué. Conclu Steve plus pour lui même. Où sont les deux humaines ?

-Nous n'avons pas pu examiner le corps de la première victime, au début nous pensions qu'elle était déjà malade quand elle a été sélectionnée et qu'elle y avait succombé. Son corps fut donc évacué dans l'espace. Dit le wraith sans accorder un regard à Steve, son attention était plutôt concentré sur son ordinateur. En revanche nous avons déjà autopsié le corps de la deuxième humaine. Elle ne présentait aucune maladie, j'ajouterai même qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

-De quoi est-elle morte alors ? Demanda Steve en observant minutieusement le visage et le torse du wraith décédé, essayant de voir la moindre entaille ou la moindre marque.

En entendant sa question le scientifique se retourna enfin vers lui et le regardait gravement.

- Je n'en suis pas certain Commandant. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur le corps de ce wraith il n'y a eu aucune violence physique. Ni sur lui ni sur la femelle humaine. Par contre les analyses ont démontré un taux anormalement élevé d'hormones tel l'ocytocine* et l'acétylcholine* dans les synapses.

Les arcades sourcilières de Steve se froncèrent malgré lui.

- Donc...elle aurait éprouvé du _plaisir_ juste avant de mourir ?

L'idée semblait irréaliste ! Pourtant le scientifique acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Oui aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai vérifié plusieurs pour être sûr et il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Je ne serai pas surpris de retrouver le même phénomène chez le wraith.

- Le Leader m'a raconté que lors des interrogatoires une humaine a déclaré avoir vu la jeune femme embrasser la femelle humaine, puis cette dernière serait morte quelques instants après. Avez-vous une explication ?

-Pas la moindre Commandant. Avoua le scientifique. Autant vous dire que nous sommes en plein inconnu.

-Il paraît qu'il y a aussi une partie du code génétique de la jeune femme que vous ne parvenez pas à identifier ? Rappela Steve, espérant qu'il y avait de nouvelles informations à ce sujet.

Mais visiblement le chef scientifique se renfrogna, apparemment il n'avait fait aucun progrès de ce côté là.

- En effet et c'est toujours le cas. Dit-il avec amertume. Si cette créature refuse de parler je crains que nous n'aurons jamais de réponses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Profitant d'être sur la ruche alliée, Steve fila discrètement jusqu'aux quartiers carcéral. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller demander la permission de voir la détenue. Sans compter que si il voulait en tirer quelque chose il devait la voir seul à seul.

Il évita soigneusement les rares sentinelles et arriva sans efforts jusqu'à la porte organique menant à la jeune femme.

Steve regarda de gauche à droite pour être sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre puis il entra. Comme il s'y attendait la femelle était encore assise, le dos tourné à la porte d'entrée.

C'était devenu une habitude, se disait-t-il, maintenant elle allait lentement se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait et allait avoir un sourire étrange en le voyant...il avait vu juste ! Se fut exactement ce qu'elle fit.

En le voyant elle sourit très brièvement puis le salua d'un signe de tête avant de se lever.

Cette fois il la ferait parler ! Se jura t-il intérieurement. Il s'approcha de la paroi de verre en l'observant attentivement. Il fallait qu'il la provoque, qu'il la pousse à réagir.

Que savait-il de cette femme ? Pour les quelques contacts qu'il a eu avec elle il savait qu'elle était arrogante et particulièrement fière. Elle avait aussi beaucoup de sang-froid, il allait donc devoir la mettre hors d'elle, il fallait qu'elle parle ! Qu'elle dise n'importe quoi du moment qu'elle disait au moins un mot ! C'est alors que Steve eu une idée lumineuse...

Il caressa doucement les deux tresses de son bouc avant de parler.

-Qu'espérez-vous obtenir en agissant ainsi ?

Elle pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Pourtant cela ne le découragea pas le moins du monde.

-En gardant obstinément le silence vous n'y gagnerait rien du tout. Si ce n'est une mort certaine ou pire.

Il commença à tourner autour de la cellule comme la dernière fois et la jeune femme fit de même également. Steve remarqua qu'elle semblait encore plus cernée que jamais. Mais sa contemplation n'alla pas plus loin et il continua son monologue.

-Que croyez vous que le Leader vous fera ? Vous ne me semblez pas être simple d'esprit, vous vous doutez bien de ce qui vous attend. Quoique vous fassiez vous êtes prise au piège ! Mais vous pourriez peut-être gagner du temps si vous étiez disposée à parler.

Toujours aucune réaction, mais la femelle le regardait avec intensité, sans ciller.

-Non ? Vous n'avez rien à dire ? Quel dommage...il lui sourit narquoisement. Allons ne soyez pas sotte ! Allez-vous vraiment attendre sagement la mort ? Je vous croyais plus combative. Quoique...vous n'êtes pas déplaisante au regard, la mort n'est peut-être pas ce qui vous attend, du moins pas tout de suite. Autant vous avouer que le Leader à certains projets pour vous.

La jeune femme ne dit toujours rien mais Steve aurait juré que son regard s'était assombrit.

-Vous ne comprenait toujours pas ? Une idée machiavélique lui vint à l'esprit. Faites preuve d'imagination...à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'aide pour visualiser ce à quoi je fais allusion ?

Doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, il essaya de connecter son esprit au sien. Il rencontra tout de suite une barrière mental particulièrement solide mais elle fini par le laisser lui montrer ce qu'il voulait. Steve laissa alors libre cours à son imaginions la plus perverse et lui envoya des images d'elle et du Leader.

Très vite il eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle mental et d'être rejeté violemment de son esprit, la jeune femme avait également donné un puissant coup de poing sur la vitre. Steve se ressaisi aisément de ce rejet subite et vit que le visage de la femelle était clairement indigné et furieux !

Le wraith ne pu réprimer un sourire triomphant, il avait réussi à titiller sa fierté. Maintenant il fallait soit continuer soit calmer un peu le jeu.

-Vous comprenez désormais, mais vous deviez vous en douter n'est-ce pas ? Il s'approcha à nouveau , il était si près d'elle maintenant que sa poitrine touchait presque le verre, il la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas qui ou ce que vous êtes mais je sais que vous êtes fier et beaucoup plus futée que vous ne le laissez paraître. J'ignore pourquoi vous refusez de parler même dans votre langue mais vous savez que cela est vain. Tôt ou tard vous allez devoir parler, c'est inévitable.

Il laissa écouler un peu de temps avant de continuer.

-Dîtes moi au moins votre nom. Elle le regardait toujours avec colère. Dîtes moi votre nom. Insista t-il.

Subitement, comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle s'éloigna et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Votre nom ! Exigea Steve d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Il la regarda s'énerver toute seule, elle semblait même grogner. Le wraith se força à la patience, sentant qu'il était proche du but. Elle continua de marcher de long en large, comme prise dans un débat intérieure. Finalement après un temps qui sembla interminable elle s'arrêta, lui tournant le dos, elle prit une profonde inspiration, ses épaules s'affaissèrent puis elle se retourna pour le lui faire face.

Les deux créatures s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun animé d'une volonté de fer et puis...lentement...les lèvres rouges de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent.

-...Elvira.

_A suivre..._

XXX

**_ l'ocytocine* et l'acétylcholine*: _**ensemble d'hormones qui provoque le plaisir.

_Ça y est ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Je sais que j'ai mis le temps, désolée. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être plus régulière à l'avenir. Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire._

_Et maintenant vous savez enfin le nom de l'héroïne. ^^ C'est pas trop tôt non ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt. _


End file.
